criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent and the Tramp
Agent and the Tramp '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-third chapter of Rising Shadow 2 and the first chapter of The Edge of the Universe as well as the ninety-third chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the first chapter to take place in Northern Astodia. Plot As Ben remained in hospital, Michael and Anya sat down to lunch, Michael clutching something in his pocket. Ben began to stir in his bed and something on his hand began to flash. At the cafe Michael got down on one knee, he pulled out a ring and Anya gasped, but as he slipped the ring on Anya finger a white flash engulfed the area and Anya cried out. Her head hitting the table with a thud. A blowdart in her neck. In shock Michael immediately runs to her side and her eyes darken. He is shocked to discover Ben nearby, unsure as to how he got there. Michael immediately grills him but Ben points out that he can't have anything to do with it since he's fresh out a coma. Michael agrees to verify this with Lindsey. But while walking he notices his shadow doesn't follow. Turning in horror he finds the shadow doesn't belong to him, or more... it does. He shivers, running from the entity behind him. Ben does not run, he looks back and smiles. It's Michael, but much younger... Michael arrives at the hospital and asks Lindsey about Ben's time in a coma. Lindsey explains that while she has no record of Ben discharging himself, she also has no record of him full stop. He does not exist in any form of database. She beckons him toward the room. As Michael enters the room, he notices it's nothing like it was before, it didn't even seem like Ben was there, but there was a little girl. A small blond girl sitting by the bed, in tears. Michael talked to her and she gave him a look, almost of realisation and pointed toward a window. Michael looked to the window, but upon seeing nothing he turned back. No trace of the girl remained. With no more leads, Michael headed back to the station, where Sandra seemed distracted. She mentioned she has the autopsy results, but Michael should probably go to the interrogation room first. He entered and was shocked to see Anya, in a floral dress. She smiled at him and as he ran to hug her, he passed right through her. He fell to the floor and she looked down on him, before the flash happened again... and she was gone. Michael sighed and returned to Sandra, to put an end to this. Sandra puzzles over the results for a few minutes until she explains that the DNA matches Michael Witchell, but not perfectly... Michael asks for more and she explains that while every other detail matches him to a tee, there was a single strand of DNA that didn't match, and then saw his shadow again. This time the figure looked at him and smiled. Michael clicked. The entity that followed him all this time... was his origin! The young boy walked towards him and reached out a hand, Michael touched it and the younger him smiled. Michael began to remember times from his past, he remember Ben Witchell and a woman who seemed like a happier Katt, leaving for work every morning and returning home to tuck him and the young blond girl into bed. A tear left his eye and he reached down to hold the young boy. He remembered the day that a woman who seemed like Adelia push him backwards into a wormhole, and the day he woke up on outskirts of Concordia. Ben arrived and explained that Michael was his son... and the two came from elsewhere, another universe. Ben had another mission, and that was to find his son, his daughter and return home. He was part of a team from a world dubbed "Universe O" called Concordia-Universal, who worked to stop the multiverse from falling apart. But Michael being in "Universe S" was ripping apart the fabric of reality. They had to put the imbalances right, Michael looked at Ben. And at the younger version of himself. Anya was gone, but she was alive in Universe O. Michael agreed to fix this Universe, but only if he could go home when they're done. Ben agreed and Michael and he shook hands, heading out with Sandra. But from nearby, Katt watched. She wasn't gonna be left behind. Summary Victim * Anya Ivanova Weapon * Blowdart Killer * Michael 2 Suspects Ben Witchell - Comatose * This suspect has access to universal databases * This suspect does not exist on a database * This suspect has a registered weapon Michael 2 - Entity * This suspect has access to universal databases * This suspect does not exist on a database * This suspect has a registered weapon Lindsey Roscoe - Doctor * This suspect has access to universal databases ??? - ERROR * This suspect does not exist on a database Anya Ivanova - Unidentified * This suspect has access to universal databases * This suspect does not exist on a database * This suspect has a registered weapon Clues * The killer has access to universal databases * The killer does not exist on a database * The killer has a registered weapon Category:Cases of Rising Shadow